Akagi (Azur Lane)
|-|Akagi= |-|Deep Crimson= |-|Akagi-Chan= Character Synopsis Akagi 'is a character appearing in Azur Lane, being a predominate antagonist in the many story lines of the game. Akagi is a high ranking official of Sakura Empire, being the one who commands it alongside her sister Kaga. Akagi opposes The Eagle Union and has a rivalry with the likes of Enterprise. She eventually reveals she's part of The Sirens and is working with them to meet "God", whom of which she feels will grant her limitless power to defeat the other nations. Akagi later regrets this and wants to simply assist The Commander, who she has a deep affection with, to the point of wanting to enact violence if he's messed with by other ships Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Akagi (her younger counterpart is known as Akagi-Chan) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''20 Years Old; 95 biologically (Was created in 1925) '''Classification: '''Akagi-Class Ship, Aircraft Carrier, Sakura Empire Aligned '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Time Manipulation, Statistics Deduction (Through "Preemptive Strike", Akagi can increase the speed of her attacks by 50% and speed the time it takes to initiate her attacks. "Crimson God's Protection" allows Akagi to evade all attacks for 5 seconds), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Akagi is mortal enemies with Enterprise and can spar with her consistently, albeit is weaker. Should be comparable to the likes of Takao and Taihou, whom of which are in a high ranking ships among Sakura Empire. Can easily pulverize WW2 era ships, a feat that would require this much energy) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Akagi is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can reduce WW2 era ships and airplane to dust, a feat that requires this much energy. Physically on par with Enterprise and can even harm her mortally with attacks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: '''Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Akagi is an admiral of Sakura Empire and is capable of creating complex formations of attacks to outmaneuver enemies) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Preemptive Strike: '''Allows Akagi to increase the speed of her attacks by 50% and can increase the time it takes to enact attacks or abilites *'Crimson God's Protection: Akagi can evade all attacks for 5 seconds Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Antagonists Category:Sakura Empire Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Foxes Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8